1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a row decoder circuit included in a non-volatile memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may retain stored data even when not powered, while others lose their data in the absence of power. Those which lose stored data when not powered are referred to as volatile memory devices, and those which retain stored data when not powered are referred to as non-volatile memory devices.
In general, a semiconductor memory device includes a plurality of memory cells which store data. The semiconductor memory device may further include a row decoder and a column decoder for selecting a memory cell to be programmed, erased or read. The row decoder may select a wordline based on a row address and may select memory cells with the selected wordline. For example, in a non-volatile memory device, the row decoder may provide a program voltage, a read voltage or an erase voltage to the selected wordline depending on an operating mode of the device.